1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker stand with a mount onto which a loudspeaker can be placed, and to a mount for a loudspeaker stand of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
A loudspeaker stand of this type is known from DE 89 07 203 U1. The mount has a height-adjustable vertical column, to the upper end of which the loudspeaker can be attached. The column is designed as a spring strut, which can travel outward automatically and lift the loudspeaker by the force of a spring.
Another loudspeaker stand is known from DE 195 11 074 C1. Here the loudspeaker enclosure is mounted on a bar, wherein a wire extends through the interior of the bar.
Large loudspeakers can be very heavy, in many cases as much as 8 to 65 kg. So that loudspeakers can be positioned appropriately for the playback of the music, they are often arranged on stands or tripods. Loudspeakers can also be mounted on wall brackets.
So that the loudspeaker can be positioned on the stand, the enclosure often has a flange, which, in the most general possible way, is designed in the form of a hollow cylinder.
For example, DE 200 10 582 U1 describes a loudspeaker system with a loudspeaker enclosure which has three hollow cylindrical flanges which are arranged at different angles to the bottom of the enclosure. The loudspeaker will assume a different angle depending on the flange on which it is mounted.
The support offered to a loudspeaker by a loudspeaker stand of this type, however, is still relatively unstable. Although the loudspeaker is prevented from falling by the cooperation between the mount and the flange, in some cases the flange still allows the loudspeaker a considerable amount of play with respect to the mount. One of the reasons for this is that loudspeakers in Europe have an inside flange diameter of 35 mm, whereas in the USA, for example, loudspeakers have an inside flange diameter of 1.5 inches or approximately 38 mm. In many cases, furthermore, the inside surface of the flange is not precisely cylindrical. In particular, it can be tapered, especially in the case of castings. As a result, a certain amount of play is again present between the flange and the mount.
The play between the loudspeaker and the stand makes it easier for the loudspeaker to be mounted and removed, but it also has acoustic disadvantages. For example, many loudspeakers tend to rattle after they have been mounted on the stand. If the loudspeaker is to be installed at a tilt and the axis of the mount is therefore not precisely vertical, it is impossible in practice to keep the loudspeaker facing in the desired direction. During use, the loudspeaker vibrates, and this causes the loudspeaker to rotate until its center of gravity is at the lowest possible point.